Wait! What? I'm so confused
by Ilovemydad
Summary: The summaries are inside. Summary for this story and a summary for those who haven't read "What I saw and How I lied", this story is where Evie is actually Bella, Edwards mate in a future life but in this life she's Peter's girl. This is a twilight Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary for story: Evie is still upset with her mom and Joe because she does think that they murdered him because….well she didn't really know why. She was in love with him and wished he was still here. What would happen if she finds out that he didn't die? Or did he? She is so confused. She has also been having weird dreams. Do these dreams mean anything? Should they? She is also scared. Will she ever see or meet Peter Coleridge again her soul mate, she doesn't know what to think especially since her and her grandmother got closer.

For those who _**HAVEN'T**_ read "What I saw and How I lied": Evie was a girl but was still dressed up as a little girl even though she was 16. This book takes place after World War 2. Evie goes to school and a friend named Margie as a friend and she lusts after one of the popular kids at her school. Then she takes a trip to Palm Beach, Florida where she meets the Grayson's who are Jewish people in disguise {I am not racist against Jewish it is just that the Grayson's are. Sorry if I offended people by how I phrased this} and Peter Coleridge with movie star good looks, a guy that she fell deeply in love with but she thinks he died.

"What I saw and How I lied" was a really good book and anybody could read it unless your really young. I would say this book is in the Young Adult section.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or the books "What I saw and How I lied" or "Twilight".

Chapter 1

Dreams?

Evie woke up once again with cold sweat dripping down her forehead, she looked around and saw nothing but shadow. 'Go back to sleep Evie it was just a dream' She thought to herself. Who was she kidding it was a terrible nightmare, when ever she went to sleep it would just happen all over again but each one would get farther and farther, usually ending with her feeling a fire rage inside her but she never got to see how the fire started or if anyone did this to her. She knows that she should be used to this kind of thing by now, they have been happening for a little over 2 months ago and yet she still hasn't told anyone.

Evie got out of bed and stood up while leaning up against her wall. Her breathing was still ridged and she could hardly catch her breath. When she finally stopped breathing super heavy and calmed down just a bit, she opened her door and walked into the kitchen to get some water. She got a glass out of the cupboard and turned on the water. She stuck her glass under the water and took a long drink. Evie sat down at the kitchen table in the dark she looked at the glass of water and saw her reflection. She knew her eyes were glassy but she just missed him so much. She never got the chance to say goodbye. Her tears threatened to fall and she finally gave in and let them. It has been a little over a year since Peter died and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Evie sobbed and sobbed but was it was quiet, and her sobs stopped when she heard it, 'CREAK' and Evie froze. 'CREEEEEEEEEAK' Evie heard it again and stood.

"W-w-who's t-there" Evie stuttered while looking around. This is exactly how her dream began but there was sometimes a different ending or so she thought.

"Hush child, it is just me. Now what is wrong Evie" Her grandmother said to her since she heard Evie sobbing not to mention that she always heard Evie get up in the middle of the night. She also knew about the nightmares, she told Carlisle to tell Alice to stop sending them to her. That poor child didn't need to know what was going to happen to her, or that she was going to be damned for eternity. Well damned again anyway, you see her grandmother knew that Evie's actual name was Isabella and always had a different last name because she could die and just come back to life but she would always turn into a vampire again. Her actual father was a very powerful vampire who was also one of the heads of the Volturi in Volterra. His name was Aro.

"Grandma I can't take it anymore. I've been having these dreams and they are really starting to freak me out. I'm so scared. What do they mean? Or what do you think they mean?" Evie sobbed out.

"Child, I know what they mean and I know who is sending them to you but you have to come with me tomorrow. I will let you meet them okay?" Her grandmother spoke again.

"Yes okay grandma, I think I need to try and go back to sleep but when ever I close my eyes I either see a night mare or _him_" Evie stated, her grandmother knew who she was talking about and she knew Evie loved him, but what Evie didn't know was that he was still very much alive just watching over her.

"Okay child, you need your rest" Her grandmother said then kissed Evie on the forehead. She then followed Evie and they went separate ways when they came to the top of the creaking wood staircase.

Evie went into her room and closed her door, then laid down and pulled her covers up on top of her. She closed her eyes but saw _him_ and by him she meant Peter. She closed her eyes again hoping to fight off the image of him and she did successfully but she got caught up in the same nightmare.

Night mare

Evie was running and running with all her might trying to escape the forest woods, she didn't even know where she was. Her home didn't have any woods by it in fact New York didn't have any woods really by it. She saw the end of the woods but she got tackled to the ground. Evie tried and tried to fight free but with no luck, she knew she wasn't going to get free. Then a miracle happened the weight above her was gone and she could breath again as someone hugged her to them. She turned around and gasped "Edward" then hugged him tightly.

"Hey why did you go into the forest I told you it is not safe" Edward breathed as he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry….. I just had to see it for my self." Evie said while still thinking of Peter he used to be so protective over her too.

Then all of a sudden Edward was ripped away from her by a red haired vampire and she started to attack him with her power. Edward was really weak from the previous battle and because he hadn't hunted in awhile. The vampire started a fire and threw Edwards mangled body into the fire then jumped at me. I screamed and tried to run but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. She look at me and said "I just killed your mate like he had James and now you are going to live for eternity without him like I have to."

The red haired vampire brought Evie's head to the side, flashed Evie a toothy grin and bit. Evie screamed so loud, the fire was raging within her and it felt as though she was being ripped in two. She wanted to scream, yell, kick and punch anything and anyone but then she heard the red haired vampire scream. Evie opened her eyes as much as she could and saw her being tossed into a fire and a guy came up to her.

"It will be okay Evie, just hold on. It will only last three days and we will be together forever. It's me Peter" The guy said and Evie got a good look at him and realized it was him.

"Peter. It hurts" Evie said as she got into his arms and cuddled into him.

"Just hold on baby, just hold on" Peter said as he looked down at her and felt regret for staying away from her and letting this happen, then everything around her faded to black.

End nightmare

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the wait of me writing but I just wrote this and I am definitely going to finish this one. If anyone wants any of my stories just private message me and I will tell you if it is okay for you to take my story and make it yours. I think this is a good chapter of hopefully a soon to be good story. Please read and review tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
